Fade Into You
by MissSmolder
Summary: It's about six months later from where 3x22 left off, and it's the day before graduation actually. Caroline's been waiting for this day since freshman year, but now she's got other things on her mind. Like a certain blue-eyed, british vampire who promised to show her the world.
1. Chasing the Devil

**I've finally got the inspiration to write a fic where Caroline is the main character! So obviously I'm very excited about this one. :) I kind of surprised myself with this idea for a Klaroline story that just came to me out of nowhere, so I hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

It's the day before graduation. Caroline's been waiting for this day since freshman year, but now she's got other things on her mind. Like a certain blue-eyed, british vampire who promised to show her the world. And Caroline just couldn't take it anymore, so she ran.

She knew that she would have to leave eventually anyway, but not this soon. But he was right, and it all hit her at once. Tyler, Mystic Falls, she loved it, but she needed to see more, to do more. She was tired of her life revolving around whatever new supernatural crisis they were facing that week. She had never even left the south for God's sake. And now she had to find him. And she had a feeling that was exactly what he had wanted all along. But she had no idea where to start.

At the dance, Klaus had told her that she would show up at his door one day, even if it was a century later. Turns out he wouldn't have to wait nearly that long.

But whenever he was back in his own body after being in Tyler's, and Caroline knew what had really happened, he decided to leave again, and something in Caroline just had to ask him. "Klaus."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You told me that I'd show up on your doorstep one day, wanting you to show me the world. Well, how was I supposed to find you?"

"Prepared to take my offer?" He smirked.

"No." Caroline said a little too quickly. "I was, just curious."

"Alright then. Well Caroline, as much as you hate to admit it, I know you. And I know that if you really wanted to find me, you would." He moved closer to her and put his hand behind her neck, intertwining it in her hair. She was too focused on what he was saying to even react, she hated and kind of loved how he could do that to her sometimes. "But, I'll give you a hint. Go everywhere that you have ever wanted to go along the way. Be reckless, have fun, and you'll find me. But for your sake, I'll stay in the country for at least a year." He started to pull his hand back and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Caroline." And then he was gone. And if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really stopped thinking about what it would be like to run away and find him since that moment.

With 50 miles between her and Mystic Falls, Caroline felt like it was finally safe to call back home. "Elena."

"Hey Caroline. Where are you? Everyone's waiting on you at the picnic that _you_ made us set up." She could hear her friends laughing in the background.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"Caroline what are you talking about? It's graduation! We have to celebrate, remember? We have to celebrate the fact that we all somehow survived to be here. Even _Damon_ is here right now."

"Elena, I just can't come." She started blinking rapidly to try to fight back the tears. She knew she had to do this, but it felt so wrong right now.

"What's wrong Caroline? Where are you?"

"I'm not in Mystic Falls, Elena."

"What? Tell me what's going on Caroline."

"Elena, I-"

"Where's Caroline?" She heard Matt say in the background on the other end.

"Is that Matt?"

"Yeah. But Caroline what's-"

"Can I talk to him? Please?" She didn't know why, but she felt like this might somehow be easier with him.

"Yeah. Hold on."

A few seconds later, "Hey Caroline. What's going on? Are you ok?" He sounded nervous.

"Yes. And no. I'm fine actually, but I couldn't do it anymore Matt. I'm leaving Mystic Falls for now. I'm already gone, actually." If there was anyone she could tell everything she felt right now to, it was the boy next door who she'd loved since they were kids.

"Caroline. Why-where are you going?"

She smiled to herself. "New York, I think."

"Why? What's in New York?"

"I don't know." She almost felt like laughing now but she didn't really know why. "But I've always wanted to go, and I'm actually doing it Matt."

"Did you tell Tyler?"

She knew that everyone was probably huddled around the phone now, listening to every word. "No I was going to call him when I got there. And after we hang up I'm turning my phone off until I do."

She could hear Matt fidgeting. That was his tell when he was mad. "Is this about him?"

"Who?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Klaus."

Shit. She'd forgotten that she told him all about her conversation with Klaus that night when she got drunk. But she tried to forget about it, because that's also the night she messed things up Stefan. Who was probably going to hear what she was about to say. "No, this is about me Matt. But yes, I'm taking his advice."

"You're leaving to find _him_ Caroline. How is that better than staying in Mystic Falls and finally graduating high school?"

"I don't know Matt. But I'm trying not to be a control freak for once, and it felt great until now." She couldn't do this anymore. "I'll call you when I get in New York. I love all of you. Bye." She threw her phone in the cup holder beside her.

Caroline took her anger out on the buttons on the radio until she found a song that fit her mood and cranked it up.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and leaned her head back against the seat. She was making the right decision wasn't she? She shouldn't have even called yet, she should have just let them figure it out. She left her mom a note anyway.

As if on cue her phone vibrated beside her. Crap. She'd forgotten to turn it off. She decided she was going to look and see who it was and then be done with it.

The name on the screen surprised her and made her remember why she was doing this in the first place. Klaus.

**_ Stefan called. I see that you've caused quite the stir. And I hear that you're looking for me. Good luck sweetheart. Don't back out now. _**

Caroline smiled. It felt right again and she felt scared in a good way. Klaus was challenging her, and that was just what she needed.

She pushed her foot a little harder down on the gas and turned the music up a little louder, she was ready for this trip.

* * *

**Caroline is road tripping across the country to find Klaus! :) I definitely have some plans for this story, but I don't know if I'll continue it yet or just leave it as one-shot drabble. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**


	2. Only love is all maroon

**I got some really sweet reviews for this, so I decided to go ahead and continue it. :) I got this chapter done pretty quickly, and it's kind of mainly serving as set up for the next few chapters to come, but it is longer than the last one. So thanks for reading, and I hope that you guys like it!**

_Songs to listen to: __Wrap Your Mind Around You by Trent Dabbs(Which is also the song they played on TVD in 3x14 when Klaus first saw her at the ball ;)) Shelter by The XX_

* * *

It was almost seven hours later and Caroline was in New York. Finally. She knew that she was going to have to get some CDs or something for the rest of the time though, because she was sick of the radio, already. She stopped at the first nice looking hotel she saw and compelled her way into a suite. If she was actually doing this she might as well get the full experience.

After all of her bags were brought up to her room she took her time putting everything where it needed to be, avoiding what she knew that she had to do. She walked around the huge suite, taking everything in and then decided that she might as well take a shower now too.

But an hour and a half of stalling later she realized that she couldn't avoid the inevitable anymore. She turned her phone for the first time since Klaus had texted her. And it looked like everyone had tried to talk to her at least once, but she was pretty sure that Elena, Bonnie, and her mom were in a close tie for who seemed the angriest. Tyler had only called once. But he wasn't the type to try to talk to her over and over again after what she had done. She knew that she had really hurt him.

Just as she was about to gather up the nerve to actually call someone, her phone rang. It was an unknown number. This should be good. "Hello?"

"I see that you went all out. I had a feeling that New York would be your first stop."

She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Klaus."

"Hello Caroline. I must say that you looked surprisingly stunning after that long of a car ride."

"You were watching me? You're creepy, you know that?"

She could hear him laughing. "How else did you think I knew you were here?"

"I don't know. I figured that you probably had one of your hybrid slaves track me down."

"Ha. Speaking of my hybrids, did things not work out with Tyler?"

"We're not having that conversation."

"Alright, fine Caroline. Make sure you go out tonight though. Don't just sit around in your hotel room sulking."

"If you know me so well, then you know that I don't sit around and sulk."

"Of course. But I do know that you have been spending an awful lot of time with Stefan, he could have left an influence." How did he..? "Stefan kind of gave it away on the phone. I'm taking it that Elena's transition into a vampire was a bit rocky?"

"Yeah. I should go though, I've got a lot of angry friends to call. I'm guessing that I'll be seeing you later though?"

"No."

"No?"

"You have to find me, remember? And you're certainly not going to be able to do that tonight."

"You're an ass."

He just laughed. "Goodbye Caroline."

She hung up without saying anything else. This was definitely a mistake. She left a town full of people she loved to basically chase after a guy she barely even liked. Wait, she was supposed to be doing this for herself, Klaus was just the added, bonus? And she didn't want to admit it, but she was drawn to him in a way that she had never been drawn to Tyler or Matt. No matter what, she couldn't turn back now.

She looked back at her phone and she was a clicking a name before she even knew why. "Hello Barbie. You're calling me before anyone else. I wonder why that is. Don't tell me that you're still in love with me?" Damon.

She knew that she needed to let everyone know that she was ok, and Damon seemed like the easiest way to do that. He wouldn't fawn over her and try to convince her to come home, he would just be, well, Damon. "Oh yeah, that's it. I drove miles and miles away because I'm just so in love with you."

"It's understandable. You've got a lot of competition."

"Speaking of, how is Elena?"

"Nice transition Blondie, but you changing your whole life has made Elena rethink hers, so we're back where we started. Thanks for that."

"So she's back with Stefan?"

"No, it's not that bad yet. But he's really on edge too. Apparently your absence is being very much felt."

"Aw. You don't miss me even a little bit Damon?"

"Well, we've still got Barbie Klaus, so she fills the gap."

"Ugh." Caroline groaned. "Why is she even still there?"

"I think it has something to do with Matt."

"I was afraid of that." She fell back on the bed. "Are you going to graduation soon?"

"Yep."

"Will, will you tell everyone that I love them? And that I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just call them Caroline?"

"I just can't handle that yet Damon."

"Fine. I understand, you're not used to being the black sheep of the group."

"No, when you put it that way, I guess not."

"Alright, I'll tell them."

"Thank you Damon."

"No problem. Bye Caroline."

"Bye."

As soon as she set her phone back down she got a text from Elena. _**I know that you called Damon. Please talk to me Caroline.**_

What was she doing, sitting on his lap during the conversation? Caroline shook her head and tossed her phone down on the bed.

She seriously needed to get out of this room. And, she'd never had retail therapy in New York. She grabbed some of the money that she brought and got ready to leave, she didn't want to compel her way into getting everything.

She decided that she would start at all of the big stores that they don't even have anywhere near Mystic Falls, but a smaller boutique caught her eye.

She saw a gorgeous red dress from the window that she would normally just end up wearing to the next masquerade ball or something where they had to plot to save someone's life, usually Elena's. But who knows what she could do with it now. She walked into the store and decided that she at least had to try it on.

She brought it into the dressing room and started pulling it down over her head. The fabric felt almost like silk and it hit about an inch above her knee. There were only mirrors outside the dressing room, so she stepped outside and looked at her reflection. She loved it instantly. It was probably her favorite dress that she had ever worn, except for maybe the one that Klaus gave her for the ball.

She saw an employee from the store approaching her through the mirror. "That dress looks gorgeous on you."

"Thanks. I really love it."

"That's good, because your friend just bought it for you."

"What? My friend?" Caroline looked around the store and then outside the window just in time to see Klaus' lips pulled up in a smirk and he winked at her. "Right. My friend."

The saleswoman smiled. "You can change out of the dress and then I'll put it in a bag for you and it's yours."

"Ok great. Thanks."

She was standing there waiting when Caroline came back out. "So is he your boyfriend? Husband?"

Caroline had to stop herself from the laughing at the idea of being married and Klaus doing all of these domestic things for her. "No."

"Oh. Well, he's cute." She smiled.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, that he is."

She knew that she would have to find somewhere to go tonight now that Klaus had bought her that dress. When she went back to the hotel she walked over to the man at the front desk. He didn't look that much older than her. "Hi. Do you know of any places that would be really good to go to tonight?"

"You mean like a club?"

"Yeah, something like that." He pulled out a paper with different lists on it. "Which one do you think is the best?"

He pointed to the one on the top. "That one."

"Ok. Thanks." She started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm actually going to be there with some friends tonight, I can look for you if you want me to."

She smiled. "Yeah that sounds great," She looked down at his name tag. "Rob." Klaus was going to love that. She knew that he would probably be close by wherever she went tonight. And then she had an idea.

When Caroline made it back up to her room she knew that she should make another call. Graduation was over by now. But she just still wasn't ready for Bonnie or Elena yet, so "Hey Caroline." To keep up the consistency, Stefan.

"Hey Stefan."

"How are you?"

"Well I feel completely carefree one minute, and like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown the next, so I'm pretty much myself."

He laughed a little bit. "Well I guess that's good at least. I missed you today."

"Yeah, I've missed everyone. But I needed to do this Stefan."

"I know. I understand that. Are you going to call Elena?"

"Eventually…"

"She's kind of been freaking out."

"So I heard."

"I can't believe that you called Damon first."

She giggled now that she thought about that. "I know. I don't really know why I did that. But, how are things with you and Elena? Are you, um, getting back together?"

"No, I don't really think we can after, everything thats happened."

"If you're talking about that night then-"

"It's ok Caroline."

"We were drunk, and it's not a big deal-"

"Yeah, it kind of is Caroline. But, I think that maybe we all need a break. So have fun, and be careful."

"I will. Thanks Stefan. I love you." She really did miss him, especially if they could fix everything between them.

"I love you too Caroline."

Caroline decided that two confrontational phone calls was enough for one day, she was just going to start getting ready and forget about it.

An hour later she was ready to go, with her hair freshly curled and wearing the dress. But there was one problem, she hadn't fed all day, and she was starting to feel it.

Caroline quietly opened the door of her room and looked out into the hallway. She saw a cute guy on the other end walking toward her. She quickly dropped to her knees and pulled one of her earrings out and tossed it on the floor in her room.

A few seconds later, "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up at the boy. "Yeah, it's just, I lost my earring, and, and I'm supposed to be leaving right now but my mom gave me these earrings and I already checked in the hallway but they're not there." She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry to drop all of this on you. It's stupid."

"No, it's fine. Do you want me to help you look?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. Do you think it's in the room?"

"Yeah." He walked inside and Caroline shut the door. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry that I have to do this."

"Do what?"

Her pupils dilated. "Don't scream, just stay calm."

"I won't-"

"Shh. Good." Her fangs clicked out and the red veins came out below her eyes. She bit into his neck and drank enough so that she wouldn't have cravings later.

When she was done she fed him just enough of her blood for the wound to heal, and then made him forget that any of this had ever happened. She wiped the blood from her lips, put her earring back in and walked out the door.

She didn't want to compel herself into getting free clothes, but she did hate waiting in lines, so she had no problem walking right by everyone else and getting herself in.

She automatically went to the bar, and by the time she finished her first drink Rob had found her. He quickly pulled her over to the table where his friends were sitting. There were two girls and three guys, and she could tell that one of them was attracted to her immediately. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Nate."

"Caroline." They made room for her.

"So Caroline," One of the girls whose name she was pretty sure was Sara started, "They're starting karaoke in an hour. Do you sing?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm just going to stick to drinking and dancing tonight."

"Amen to that." Nate smiled at her. "Want another one?"

"Yeah, sure."

Caroline had four drinks and she was already feeling a little tipsy. She mentally cursed herself. She was more of a lightweight than Elena, even when she was still a human!

And now Nate was pulling her to the dance floor. He kept gladly supplying her with drinks, and about four or five songs later he was pulling her off to the side to kiss her. They kept kissing and he led her back to a hallway between the bathrooms. He was a little drunker than she was, so it was kind of sloppy, but she felt like it was a momentary escape from everything else. He started his hand up her shirt though and he was going for her bra. She pulled back. "Stop." He kept going. "Seriously, I don't want to do this here."

All of the sudden Nate was off of her and at the other end of the hallway. She looked in front of her and met angry blue eyes.

Klaus grabbed her hand. "Come on." He started leading her out the backdoor.

She pulled away from him once they were outside. "Hmm. Look at who decided to show up."

"Yes. I'm taking you back to your hotel."

"No. In case you didn't notice, I didn't want to be saved." Caroline walked quickly ahead of him.

He ran to catch up with her, staying at a human speed for some reason. "He was all over you Caroline!"

"So?" She turned around to look at him. "It's not like he was hurting me or anything."

He sighed. "You're drunk."

"I can take care of myself Klaus."

"I know that."

"Good." She started walking away again.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait." She pulled it back. "Just at least let me walk you back to your hotel."

"Look at who decided to be chivalrous for once."

"I have saved your life before, you know."

"The time that Tyler bit me doesn't count. Because _you_ were the one that told him to do it."

"So, I saved you from myself."

"Do you know how sick and twisted that sounds?"

He genuinely smiled. This meant that she had put her wall back down. They were walking together now. "But at the school, I did save you there."

"It was more like a group effort, but fine, I'll give you that one."

They walked the rest of the way in silence with Klaus staying close to her to make sure that she didn't fall over or something, and he went all the way up to her room with her.

She sat down on the bed and he took her shoes off for her and pulled the blanket over her. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes." He brought her back a glass. "Klaus."

"What sweetheart?"

"Were you ever attracted to Elena?"

"Elena? What are you talking about?"

"You know, Elena, the pretty brunette that _everyone_ is in love with."

"Yes I know who she is." He was wondering what exactly he was going to learn from drunk Caroline that she probably would have never told him sober. "And someones bitter."

"Just answer the question."

"Alright." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, she looks like Tatia, so for that reason yes. But I'm not anywhere near in love with her. She is nothing like Tatia. Although she may be now as a vampire, I haven't been around in a while." Caroline just took another drink. "I didn't really peg you as the jealous type Caroline."

"Then you really don't know me as much as you think you do."

"Well maybe I've just never seen that side of you." He countered.

"Yeah, maybe. Do things like that get better as you get, older?"

"Sorry, but no not really. I'm a thousand years old and things can still turn me into a raging psychopath sometimes."

"I know, I've seen it."

He grimaced. "Right." He stood up. "I should go. Goodnight Caroline."

"Wait," She grabbed his hand to stop him. "So does this mean that I found you?"

"No, sorry love, I don't think that getting wasted and letting some guy hang all over you counts as doing everything you've wanted to do."

"You were jealous."

"Yes, I was." They looked at each other. "But if we kissed I would want it to be far more romantic than that."

She slowly let go of his hand and closed her eyes. "Me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, someone from Mystic Falls is coming for a surprise visit to see Caroline, and Klaus of course hates it. And I promise that we'll actually get to some M rated stuff soon enough that will let the story live up to its rating. ;) And reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**


	3. Tonight you arrested my mind

**New chapter is up! :) I actually typed this up while a ridiculous thunderstorm was going on though and the lights would flash on and off every once in a while, so fun stuff. This chapter ended up being a long one though and it's a big set up for the rest of the story. So thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like it! **

**And I actually ended up bringing two of my favorite characters in, so I hope you like them too… ;)**

* * *

**Songs to listen to: I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie, Caroline by Alex Clare & Dancing In the Dark-Mat Kearney cover**

* * *

Caroline heard a knock on the door. She pulled herself up from the bed and went over to open it.

"Were you still asleep?" She actually felt glad to see him. Maybe he was going to stay with her now after all. Sure Caroline wanted to run off and be on her own, but she wasn't completely ready for that yet. It felt good to have some kind of constant in her life, and right now that was Klaus.

"Yeah, I kind of had a long night."

He walked inside past her. "I know. So I decided that I needed to break the rules one more time."

"I don't think that there actually are any rules. It's just you deciding when you're going to do what _you_ want to do."

"Well, when you put it like that." He started walking across the room.

She flashed in front of him. "So what do you want exactly?"

"I want you to go get coffee with me."

"You came all the way up here to ask me to go get coffee?" He nodded. "Why couldn't you have just called me like a normal person?"

"You expected me to behave like a normal person?" He looked at her with mock horror.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that."

He smiled. "So you'll go then?"

"Sure. Just let me get ready." She stepped around him and pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top out of her bag. She turned to see him watching her. "Are you going to let me change?"

"Absolutely, go ahead."

"Seriously?"

"Fine, I'll go wait in the hallway."

"Thank you." She watched him as he left, not being able to help it as her eyes trailed down his body. A part of her wishing that she had let him stay, but God knows what that could have led to.

As Caroline started to walk out the door her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked as he moved from the wall he had been leaning against on the opposite side of the hall.

"My mom. This is the fifth time she's tried to talk to me this morning."

"So why don't you answer?"

"What would I even say to her? 'Hey Mom. I'm in New York and I'm about to go get coffee with a thousand year old hybrid. How's your day going?'" She quickly shut the door behind her and started off down the hall. She turned around halfway. "Are you coming?"

Klaus had an amused grin on his face. "Of course." He went to catch up with her.

* * *

"So," Caroline said as the barista handed her her drink and they started walking down the street. "You like to drink coffee, from little vendors on the side of the street?"

"Absolutely." He watched her. "And you think that's weird?"

"Absolutely." Caroline copied his accent and grinned.

"And now you're mocking me."

"Just a little bit." Caroline watched his face out of the corner of her eye. Why did he have to be so good looking? "It's just so weird seeing you like this." She thought out loud.

"Like what?"

"Just walking and drinking coffee, and not threatening the lives of my friends, and basically being a mass murderer."

"Ouch."

"It's the truth." His smile faded. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for killing Jenna. Or any of those things really."

Klaus was silent for a while. "I like that about you Caroline."

"That I can't forgive you?"

"No, that you're honest."

"A little too much sometimes apparently."

"I don't think so."

Caroline drank the last of her coffee and tossed it as they passed a trash bin. "Stop being so nice to me."

He held up his hands. "I was just telling the truth. But sorry, I'll try to be much more rude than."

"Good. That will make it a lot easier to not like you."

Klaus smiled. "Is this you admitting that you actually do like me?"

Caroline tried to keep a straight face. "Don't push it."

"Did my brother actually manage to win you over?" Caroline whipped around to face the Original that was behind her. Unfortunately, it wasn't Elijah.

Klaus gritted his teeth and turned around. "Kol."

"Hello Niklaus. Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, I'm sure it is."

Kol just turned to Caroline and flashed a smile. "I believe I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Kol."

"Yeah, I know. You broke my friend's hand."

"Yes." He didn't take his eyes off of her. "Sorry about that love. I was in a bit of a fight with my sister."

Caroline didn't say anything. Klaus lightly touched her arm. "Well, we really should be going. I'll see you later Kol." They turned away.

"Caroline wait," Kol followed after them. "Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel, somewhere. That I really should be getting back to, so…"

"Fine. How about tonight then? We should do something, all of us."

She looked at him. "Ok."

"Ok?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not."

Kol smiled. "Brilliant. I'll see you later Caroline."

"Bye."

When they were around the corner Klaus stopped walking. "Do you really want to do something with Kol tonight?"

"Honestly, no." She stopped beside him. "But I was afraid that if I didn't he might start stalking me or something."

"I could keep him away. And besides, part of it's only because he knows that I want you."

Caroline was grateful that she could no longer blush, because she probably would have just given herself away. "No it's fine. It probably won't be _that_ bad."

They stood back in front of Caroline's hotel room door. "So I guess that I'll just be waiting for you to pop back up again?"

"Something like that." Klaus was right in front of her, and she didn't know why, but she felt nervous.

"I think I want to leave soon though, like sometime tomorrow maybe."

"I figured that. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not telling you."

Klaus smirked. "Alright. I'll see you later then Caroline." He started to lean closer and Caroline closed her eyes. Klaus was actually about to kiss her. But then she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes and he was gone. He'd just brushed her hair back. "Ass." She muttered as she slid her key in and pushed the door open. She clicked the lights on and almost let out a scream when she saw a figure laying on her bed.

But she actually did scream when she saw who it was. "Matt!"

Before she even had time to pull him in for a hug, there was a knock on the door. "Klaus?" He looked irritated. "I thought that you were leaving?"

"Oh I was. But then I heard you yell what sounded like 'Matt', so I came back. And," He leaned around her. "Oh look, it's Matt. Fantastic."

"Klaus…"

"Caroline…" He stepped inside the room.

"Uh, hey Klaus." Matt said awkwardly.

"I'm surprised to see you mate. Get bored with my sister that quickly?"

Matt stepped a little closer to Caroline. "No. Well, we were never really. It's-"

Caroline placed her hand on his back. "You don't have to explain yourself Matt. I'm just glad that you're here!" She threw her arms around him. "I didn't know when it would be before I'd see you again."

"I needed to know that you were really ok Care. And I can take you back home if you want me too."

She pulled out of the hug. "No. I'm good here Matt." He looked at her questioningly. "Really."

"Ok, that's good. I can leave if you want me to then." He glanced over at Klaus.

"No! Stay for a while, please?" He nodded. "How did you even get in here?"

"Well, I can't use compulsion, so I used some of my, southern charm and-"

Caroline started laughing. "Southern charm?"

"Hey! It worked didn't it?"

"Right." She laughed again. "Sorry. So what did you say with your "southern charm"?"

"Well, I basically said that I'm your fiancé, and that I wanted to come and surprise you."

"And that worked?"

"Very well actually."

Klaus silently fumed as he watched them. He finally had Caroline away from Mystic Falls, she was here wanting to be with _him_. And then Matt Donovan shows up and she starts looking at him like he's one of the seven wonders. "Caroline, can we go for a quick walk? Please?"

She glanced over at him. "We just walked though."

"Caroline."

"Klaus."

"Really?" They almost simultaneously rolled their eyes. Caroline had to stifle a laugh at how equally dramatic they both were.

"Yes. I'll meet you, after Matt and I have lunch!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. Matt looked nervous.

And Klaus had to fight back a smile. As much as Caroline wanted to be more grown up, he loved seeing her like this. "Wonderful."

"Ok. I'll call you when we get back then, sarcasm and all."

Klaus moved toward the door. "Bye Caroline. Matt."

Matt glanced at Caroline. "Klaus."

Caroline just shook her head and shut the door behind him. "Now that that's over. You have to tell me-"

"Do you love him Caroline?"

"What? Matt, seriously?" Matt just looked at her. "Did it look like I love him just then?"

He shrugged. "It looked like there was something between you guys."

"Matt, we're just, kind of friends. I don't _love_ Klaus."

"Well you don't just go follow after some guy unless you have feelings for him."

"I was the one that came here. He followed me. And now I'm thinking it's definitely time to leave soon. New York is obviously not working out for me very well right now." Matt didn't say anything. Caroline started fussing with her hair in the mirror. "Do you want to go get lunch?"

Matt sighed inwardly, scared that today might be the last time he would see Caroline for a long time. "Sure."

* * *

"I should call Klaus." Caroline said when they came back after lunch.

"Caroline wait." Matt touched her arm. "What if I said that I would go anywhere you want to go with you, would you forget about Klaus and just go with me?"

"You have a life Matt, a real one. I can't just let you follow me around and waste your time. I'm a vampire, and we both know that you never want to be one."

"I don't want to leave you though Care."

"Let's just not think about that right now. You can stay here tonight and then we'll figure things out in the morning, ok?"

He let go of her. "Ok."

Caroline pulled her phone out. "Hey Klaus, before you say anything, can we just skip the second walk? And you can just talk to me before we meet Kol tonight? Because there is no way in hell that I'm bringing Matt tonight. And, I still really need to take a shower."

"Aw, you don't want to see if we can run into Elijah this time?"

"Funny. But with my luck, it'd be Rebekah."

Klaus laughed. "Of course. I'll pick you up tonight then. And yeah, it's probably not a good idea to bring Matt, he's mainly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I know. Bye." She turned back to see Matt looking at her.

"Kol? Now you're with Kol too?"

"No. We just ran into him. And so you're probably not going to be able to come with me tonight unless you want your hand broken again."

He shook his head. "I hate that guy."

"I know. Mind if I take the shower first?"

"Go ahead. I should probably call back home now anyway."

"Right. Who are you going to call?"

"Elena, I think. Or maybe Stefan."

"Stefan? Since when did you two become so close?"

"Everyone kind of bonded more over a mutual concern for you."

"I'm glad I could help then."

Matt shook his head and a smile spread across his face unwillingly. "Do you think maybe you could find a different way to do that next time?"

Caroline grabbed a towel. "Oh you know me, being dramatic is kind of my thing." She stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Two hours later Caroline was ready and Klaus was knocking on the door. She pulled it open. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hold on just a-"

"Caroline." She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Matt walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, still wet hair. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." She let go of the door and walked over to him.

"Be careful." He said lowly.

"I will." She wrapped her arms around him and couldn't help but linger for a second. The desire to not let go at all was there, but she did, because she could feel Klaus watching her. That was why she couldn't be around Matt much longer, he made her want to stay. With him, home, it all felt safe. "Bye Matt. You be careful tonight too, there better not be any girls in here when I get back."

Matt laughed. "Bye Caroline."

She shut the door behind her. They had walked only a few feet when Klaus turned to her. "Do you really have to give him shirtless hugs?"

Caroline started laughing. "What?"

"I'm being serious."

"Klaus, do you need a shirtless hug?"

He smirked. "Are you offering?"

"No, but I can go check with Matt and see if he'd want to-" She acted like she was going to go back.

He nudged into her. "Oh just come on."

"Hey!" She pushed him back. "So, the big bad hybrid is jealous of Matt Donovan?"

"He's your ex-boyfriend."

"You know, you know all of these ridiculous little things about me but I don't know anything about you."

"We'll get to that later. We have my brother to deal with first. I can't wait to see what he really wants."

"Yeah, me either."

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know for sure yet. He told me to go this way and-" His phone buzzed. "And he's on some kind of boat ride apparently."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, well at least there will still be drinks. Open bar and all that." Klaus started to take her hand and Caroline surprised herself by not pulling away. "This way."

Klaus led her to a two level boat with tourists piling onto it that was supposed to lead them on a tour throughout the water. Caroline groaned. Because she kind of loved things like this, and instead of being able to actually enjoy it she was going to have to deal with some kind of Originals drama.

They easily spotted Kol with his legs stretched across a long cushioned bench by the side of the boat. Caroline followed Klaus over to him.

When he saw them he moved his legs and looked at Caroline, patting the spot beside him. "Hello Beautiful."

"I'd shut up about Caroline and just get to it if I were you Kol. I know that there's a reason you're here."

Kol stretched his arms out. "What are you going to do brother? Throw me off the boat? In front of all of these lovely people?" He cocked his head to the side.

"We'll see." Klaus had stepped in front of Caroline. "So what is it Kol?"

"Would you mind going and getting us some drinks _Caroline_?" He said her name slowly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You can get it yourself."

"No it's fine." She felt like she needed to get away for a minute anyway. "What do you guys want?"

Kol smiled up at her. "I'll have whatever you're having."

She looked to Klaus. "Don't worry about me love."

"Ok. I'll be back then." Caroline wandered off to the bar, not even bothering to try to listen to what they were saying. She didn't even want to know right now.

The male bartender smiled at her. "What can I get you?" She ordered two different mixed drinks that she thought looked good. "And you're 21 right?"

She smiled. "Of course." She may even get out of having to use compulsion this time.

"Alright." He smiled back at her. She watched as he tossed the drinks together in front of her. "Come back if you need anything else."

"Thanks. I will." Caroline turned back the other way but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a woman who looked just like Esther, Klaus' mother. When she turned her head fully she was gone. She quickly made her way back to Kol and Klaus.

She offered out one of the drinks to Kol. He took it and smiled. "Thank you sweetheart."

But Klaus noticed the shaken look on her face. "What's wrong Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

She saw Klaus do a quick once over of her body and then he kept glancing over at her still.

"But as I was saying brother," Caroline sat down beside Klaus. "You better start building up your hybrids and the witches that actually adore you."

"Why?"

"Because, according to Elijah, our mother is back."

"What?" Caroline's eyes went to the spot where she thought she had seen Esther before.

Klaus had slid closer to her without her even noticing. "We're going to have to leave tomorrow Caroline, together."

"To go where?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

* * *

**It was Matt! And Kol, of course. :) No Stefan or Damon for those of you that thought it might be one of them, but it won't be too long before we'll see get to see them. ;)**

** Is Esther coming back to get Klaus? And where is Klaus going to take Caroline? Thanks for reading! And as always reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
